


Dinner at the Waldenbecks

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Its honestly a mess, M/M, i guess, it's 12:30 am forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Philip has dinner with Lukas and Bo for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour and a half for a friend. Idk way this mess is.

Lukas paced back and forth on the front porch, running his fingers through his hair. It'd only been a month since everything ended. Philip had just started going out again since his mom died and Bo decided to take the opportunity and invite Philip to dinner. It wasn't the worst idea but Lukas was still terrified. He still hasn't done anything but hold Philips hand in front of his dad, not that his dad has shown discomfort with it since he'd come out, he'd been really supportive but Lukas was.. Lukas was still scared and luckily he had gotten a boyfriend that understood that. 

Lukas' phone vibrated in his pocket, startling him. He sifted through the pocket of his jacket, pulling out his phone.

From: Philip  
Gabes dropping me off 

Then it buzzed again. 

From: Philip  
we just left 

Lukas read the texts, shutting his phone off, trying to keep calm. It was just dinner with his dad and his boyfriend. Except his dad had hated his boyfriend for months because he lied but.. but Bo liked Philip now, Lukas just couldn't help but worry. He ran his fingers through his hair again, stepping down the steps off the front porch and towards the driveway. 

Gabes car peeked around the corner, pulling in. Lukas hated to admit it and he'd never ever tell Philip but just knowing Philip was there calmed him.

Lukas walked towards the car, waving at Gabe. "Hi."

"Hey, Lukas." Gabe smiled, rolling his window down the rest of the way. "How are you today?"

Philip sighed, slipping out of the car, walking around and to Lukas. His hands brushed against Lukas', a small smile on his lips. "You saw him yesterday."

"That's why I asked how he was today." He chuckled.

Lukas smiled wider. "I'm good. How are you?"

"He's making conversation to try and come home late and avoid eating Helens dinner." Philip mumbled.

"A man can only take so much, Philip." Gabe glared at him, tapping his hands on the steering wheel. "Well, you boys have a good night, if you need anything call us, if Philip spends the night call us. Understood?"

Lukas took Philips hand in his, squeezing it. "Yes, sir."

"Bye, Philip." Gabe called, backing his car up, waving goodbye with one hand. He pulled out of the driveway and started down the road.

Lukas turned to Philip, shaking his head. "I'm never gonna get used to how Gabe looks like he could kill someone but is actually the nicest dude ever."

Philip punched Lukas' shoulder, laughing. "Don't call him dude, that's weird."

Lukas pulled Philip closer, pressing his forehead to Philips. "How is it weird?" He asked, sliding one hand under Philips shirt.

"He's like.. my dad, you don't call dads dudes." Philip hummed, sliding his hands up Lukas' arms.

Lukas nodded. "Ah, I get it, you're jealous because I call you dude."

"Why would I be jealous? You're not supposed to call your boyfriend dude either."

"Oh, yeah?" Lukas laughed sliding his other hand up Philips shirt. "Then what am I supposed to call you?" 

Philip pursed his lips, pretending to think as he swayed from side to side. "Well, there's baby, boyfriend, handsome, babe." 

Lukas leaned down, kissing Philip hard. "Baby boy.." he whispered, pulling away.

Philips cheeks reddened. "Definitely that one.. but there's some more."

"Like?"

"Like some really cheesy ones. Angel, darling, honey, gorgeous.. hm, oh there's my prince." He giggled, pecking Lukas' lips again.

Lukas rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna stick with baby boy." He chuckled, rubbing their noses together. "What's my nickname?"

Philip giggled, pressing their foreheads together. "You're big boy." He grinned, putting his arms around Lukas' neck. "Maybe daddy."

Lukas blushed bright red, clearing his throat. "I like the second one."

"I thought so." He grinned, leaning in for another kiss when someone cleared their throat.

Bo.

The two boys froze, turning their head to find Bo only a few yards from them.

"Dinners ready. Come wash up." Bo ordered, turning around and walking inside. As soon as the door shut the two pulled away from each other.

"Did he see all of that?" Lukas asked, glancing at the house.

"I guess, I mean, I don't know, I didn't see him." Philip muttered, running his fingers through his hair.

"Fuck."

"It could've been worse."

"How, Philip?"

"He could've heard what we were saying."

"Christ." Lukas sighed, looking at Philip. "No more kissing."

"Agreed."

"Goo-wait what?" Lukas asked. "I thought you'd hate it?"

"Your dad is terrifying I'd stay three feet away from you constantly if he wanted me to." Philip rambled. "He's so scary."

"Try living with him." Lukas mumbled.

Philip opened his mouth to talk but Bo cut it off.

"Lukas!" He yelled from inside.

Lukas jumped. "Right."

"Yeah." Philip muttered.

"We should-"

"Go." Philip started to walk, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

Lukas jogged after him, cupping his cheeks, kissing him softly. Philip kissed back, smiling. Lukas pulled away, running his fingers through Philips hair, fixing it.

Philip smiled. "What was that?"

"For good luck."

"But your dad-"

"You may be able to stay away because he scares you but I can't stay way no matter how scary he is." Lukas replied, jogging up the front steps and into the house. 

Philip followed silently, stopping near the kitchen while Lukas kept walking. "Um.. do you need any help, sir?" Philip asked, stepping inside.

Bo didn't even turn around. "No."

"Oh, oka-"

"But thanks, Philip."

Philip smiled, nodding. "No problem sir." He continued down the hall, stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Lukas glanced at him, his eyebrows knitting together. "What?"

"I talked to your dad." Philip panted. "And it wasn't that bad."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I almost had a heart attack doing it but he was nice."

Lukas let out a sigh of relief, nodding. "The good luck kiss worked." He mumbled, turning the sink on, getting his hands wet.

Philip kissed his cheek, smiling. "Maybe we should do one every chance we get.. to make sure we have all the luck we need."

Lukas bit his lip. "Good idea." 

Philip stuck his hands in the skin, glancing at Lukas. "He doesn't hate me, right?"

"I don't think so, now that he knows all that stuff I said was a lie." Lukas shrugged. "You're cute, I doubt he hates you."

"That isn't a no."

"How am I supposed to know how my dad feels? We don't talk about feelings." 

"Yeah, I've noticed." Philip muttered, squirting soap into the palm of his hand before nudging Lukas. Lukas stuck his hands out for soap, muttering a small 'thanks.' 

Lukas washed his hands off, standing up straight, flicking the water from his hands on Philips face. Philip squealed, splashing Lukas. Lukas grinned, pushing Philip back against the door, wiping his hands all over his shirt. Philip shook his head, pushing Lukas' hands away, laughing. Lukas leaned down, kissing Philip softly, wrapping his arms around Philip. He kissed back, sliding his hands down Lukas' chest, slipping them under his shirt, giggling when Lukas jumped.

"Stop!" Lukas laughed, pushing at Philips hands.

Philip kept his hands under his shirt, giggling. "Why should I?" 

"Because this is annoying." He grinned, grabbing Philips hands, pulling them out and pinning them above Philips head. He leaned down, hovering his lips over Philips, smirking.

"Boys!" Bo yelled. "No funny business! Get out here!" 

Philip blushed, pulling his hands away. "He ruins every moment I swear."

Lukas nodded. "It's his gift."

Philip opened the door, slipping out with Lukas following behind. "Where do I sit?" Philip whispered.

"How the fuck would I know?"

"This is literally your house, Lukas."

"Just sit next to me." Lukas muttered, stepping in front of Philip, forcing a smile onto his face. "What did you make?" 

"Spaghetti and salad and breadsticks." Bo mumbled, setting the table, laying out the forks and plates.

"Sounds good." Philip whispered, slipping his finger through the back belt loop of Lukas' pants. 

Lukas smiled a little, picking up his plate and handing Philip his own. He walked towards the counter, scooping up some spaghetti, dropping it on his plate, wincing when sauce splashed everywhere.

"Lukas." Bo grumbled, turning around. "How many times do I have to tell you to-" he stopped when he saw Philip. The boy had grabbed a paper towel, wiping the sauce off of every surface, getting another paper towel and cleaning off Lukas' face and shirt.

"You're so messy." Philip whispered. "Like a child."

"Shut up, it was one time."

"When we eat ice cream you get it all over your face, Lukas." 

"Yeah." Bo added. "Lukas has always been a messy eater. He used to try to take his food out and feed it to the turkeys, other times he'd just pour it on his head."

Lukas blushed. "Dad, you can't just tell people that."

"What? Isn't it a thing for dad's to do?" Bo asked, glancing at Philip.

"Yeah, Gabe and Helen do it to me all the time." Philip got himself some spaghetti, setting it neatly on his plate. "Now it's just your turn, big guy."

"Shut up." Lukas whispered.

Bo chuckled, picking up his own plate, walking towards them. "Um.. how are your parents?" He asked.

"They're good. Helen has to cook tonight so Gabe isn't that big of a fan."

"She a bad cook?" 

Lukas and Philip both laughed.

"We'll have to invite you over to dinner sometime. Bad doesn't describe the full extent of her cooking." Philip grinned, picking up a breadstick for himself and then one for Lukas.

Lukas shook his head. "No, you really don't."

Bo nodded. "I'll trust Lukas on that one."

Philip put some salad on his plate, then on Lukas'. "Good choice. Wait until Gabe cooks to come over, it's way better."

Lukas bit his lip, looking at Philip the entire time with a small smile on his face. Bo knew that smile too. It's how he looked when he'd look at Sally. That was the moment everything switched in his mind. 

Lukas lied to hide Philip and him. He was scared Bo would break them up. Ultimately he lied so he could keep seeing Philip.  

Bo cleared his throat. "Might want to tone it down, Lukas, you don't wanna scare Philip away with all that staring."

Lukas blushed bright red, looking down, glancing back at Philip. "Right.."

Philip took a deep breath, kissing Lukas' cheek. "Love you." He whispered.

Lukas nodded. "Love you." He replied, quietly.

The two boys walked back to the table, sitting down next to each other, barely leaving any space between them. Bo made himself a plate and got himself some water, walking back over to the table. (He pretended he didn't see the two holding hands.) He pulled out his own chair, setting his food and drink down. Once he sat down he crossed his arms.

Philip looked up at Bo almost fearfully, squeezing Lukas' hand.

"Lukas." Bo spoke calmly but sternly. "Hands above the table."

Lukas reluctantly let go of Philips hand, keeping his eyes on the table, trying to figure out what he did wrong. Bo took his hand, raising his other, smiling.

"What?" Lukas asked, holding his dads hand loosely. 

"We're going to say thanks." Bo explained, taking Philips hand.

Lukas and Philip held hands above the table, glancing at each other than back at Bo. Bo, on the other hand, was calm on the outside but nervous on the inside. He hadn't really talked to Philip and he was pretty sure the conversation about Helens cooking was the longest one they had had. So he was sure that Philip thought he hated him. Now was the time he was going to change it.

Lukas and Philip both bowed their heads and Bo cleared his throat.

"Um.. it's been a long time since I've prayed so.. this probably isn't the best..but.. I wanna thank god for my talented son.. and.." He took a deep breath. "And his nice boyfriend Philip.. and I'm thankful that we've got food and.. a house.." Bo looked around. "Amen.. I guess." He squeezed the two boys hands and dropped them to his lap.

Philip glanced at Lukas then at Bo. "Do we.."

Lukas nodded, rubbing his thigh. "Yeah.. we can eat now."

Philip nodded, picking at his salad before getting some on his fork and taking a bite. Lukas swallowed, looking at his lap before grabbing Philips hand and holding it.

Bo took a bite of his food, looking at the two boys. "So.. how's school been?"

"Fine." They replied in unison, not even looking up.

"So.. Philip.." Bo leaned forward, setting his elbows on the table. "What do you wanna be?"

Philip looked up at him, nodding. "Um.. I want to do photography.. like take pictures for models.. maybe even be a writer."

Bo nodded. "Are you in classes or are you self taught?"

"Self taught. I've just always liked taking pictures.. it's.. fun for me, I guess." Philip looked up.

"He's the one who takes all my pictures for the website." Lukas chimed in, glancing at Philip. "And he's being modest, dad, he's so good at taking pictures." 

Philip blushed, elbowing Lukas. "Stop." 

"I'll show you some later. He's been showing me how to do it but I suck." Lukas grinned, putting his arm around the back of Philips chair.

Bo cracked a smile. "Your mom always loved taking pictures.. I've got a box of them somewhere."

Lukas' face softened. "Really?"

Bo nodded. "I used to buy her so much film for her Polaroid. I didn't mind though, it made her happy."

Philip bit his lip, squeezing Lukas' thigh. "She sounds lovely. I know how nice Polaroids can be. I take a lot. I love how old they look."

Bo looked down, blinking a few times. "I'm sure I can find the camera somewhere."

The two boys nodded, Philip leaning into Lukas' touch.

"Maybe I'll give it to you, Philip."

Philip, who was working on his meal, choked. "What?" He coughed. "No, you don't have to do that."

"It won't do any good sitting in a box. She'd want you to have it." Bo replied, poking at his food, twirling his fork. "She would've liked you."

Philip smiled a little, holding Lukas' hand tight. "I'm sure I would've loved her. Lukas has told me a bit about her and she seemed lovely."

Bo nodded. "She was, she really was."

Lukas started to eat, keeping one hand under the table, holding Philips. Bo and Philip ate silently for a while before the silence was broken again.

"Is Philip spending the night?" Bo asked, pushing his plate away from him.

Lukas looked up with a mouth full of food. "What?"

Philip slapped his arm. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Lukas swallowed, nodding. "I mean... I'd like it but I didn't think.. you know."

"He can."

Philip and Lukas nodded, looking at each other then back at Bo.

"But," Bo continued, "No funny business."

"Da-"

"Mr. Waldenbeck-"

"I've been doing some reading and gay people do have the upper hand when it comes to sharing rooms but, I will not have you two.. having.." He closed his eyes. "Sex, when I'm home. Now, I know you boys are teenagers.."

Lukas covered his face, shaking his head while Philip just stared at the ground with bright red cheeks.

"I just need to ask a few questions if that's alright?"

The boys were silent.

"Do you need condoms?"

Lukas was still silent so Philip took it upon himself to answer.

"Yes.. um.." Philip rubbed the back of his neck. "I.. have some."

Bo nodded, glancing at Lukas. "I suggest you both get.. you know... tested too.. it's healthy."

"God, why?" Lukas whispered. "Why me?"

"This is only for you boys safety, this isn't a jog in the park for me either you know, I didn't want to learn about how.. it works." Bo made a face. "There are some things a man can go his entire life without hearing."

"Then spare us and let us live our life without hearing the rest of this." Lukas mumbled, looking up.

Bo twinned the bridge of his nose. "Fine but.. no- none of that stuff, okay? I can only take so much."

Philip nodded, standing up from the table, pushing his chair in. "Thank you, Mr. Waldenbeck, dinner was amazing."

"Thanks, dad." Lukas whispered, rushing out of the room and up the steps with Philip right behind him. 

Once they were in his room Lukas shut and locked his door, turning to Philip.

"My dad googled gay sex."

"I mean.. there's not much further you can go in terms of support."

"My dad.. knew we were having sex."

"Well.. it doesn't take a rocket scientist, babe."

"How are you not freaking out right now?" Lukas asked, looking at Philip.

"Helen and Gabe already made me suffer through the safe sex talk." Philip sat down on Lukas' bed, reaching out for him. "Come here."

Lukas shook his head. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"That's a little dramatic." Philip smiled, taking Lukas' hand and pulling him towards himself.

Lukas stepped in front of Philip, looking down at him. "I am so sorry you had ton hear that."

"What are parents for?" Philip grinned, wrapping his arms around Lukas' waist. 

Lukas shrugged. "I guess."

Philip laid back on the bed, pulling Lukas down with him. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Is that code for sex?" Lukas blurted out.

"It's code for watch a movie."

Lukas nodded, standing up, turning his TV on. "Yeah, okay, sure."

"It is." Philip laughed, scooting back on his bed.

Lukas climbed onto the bed, kicking his shoes off, sitting up on the head board. He put an arm around Philip, pulling him into his side, turning on Netflix, clicking on his name. Philip buried his face in Lukas' side, taking in his scent.

Lukas tangled his hand in Philips hair, smiling. "What movie?"

Philip shrugged. "Pick whatever you want." He mumbled, lifting Lukas' shirt up a little bit, kissing at his stomach. "I'm going to be doing something else."

"What?" Lukas asked, flipping through the movies, gasping when Philip undid his pants. "Oh-oh... that." He mumbled, pressing play on a random movie, putting both hands in Philips hair. 

The sun began to set and a movie started to play, thankfully drowning out the gasps that were slipping between Lukas' lips. Shadows enveloped the walls while splashes of color danced around the room. It was warm and nice and a little bit scary. It was them.


End file.
